Waiting
by DustinBradd
Summary: Leon S Kennedy. Arthur Read. Elmo. Pyramid Head. Salad Fingers. Roy Mustang. The Warden  of Superjail! . All of them are stuck, and maybe their bleak surroundings are not what they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

Leon S Kennedy. Arthur Reed. Elmo. Pyramid Head. Salad Fingers. Roy Mustang. The Warden.

All these beings are completely different. But one thing brought them together. The Waiting.

Leon had just finished his mission in Spain and his protection of an airport when he was in his apartment, watching his ramen noodles heat up in the microwave. He cursed all the women who had turned him down so far, as he had not had a proper meal to eat in a week. Ramen Noodles, Pizza, Hot pockets…it was like being in high school again, except his body did not take in the mostly plastic food as well. He felt like he had a brick in his stomach. Suddenly, his kitchen floor went vertical and hit him in the head. Darkness ensued.

Arthur was at home, trying to find his magic pencil. It was so short, and he was worried. He tossed a book about clouds aside, and tried to calm himself down, counting from 10 to 0. For the life of him, he could not remember where he had left it. He wondered if D.W. had taken it, or if perhaps Pal had eaten it. He shook his head and the latter, because Pal would have puked all over the carpet, again, if he had eaten the pencil. He looked behind another book, when he leaned over and hit his head on the bookshelf, ragdolling then and there. Arthur was out before he could even feel the impact of his forehead hitting the bookshelf.

Elmo giggled as he fed Dorothy. It was almost time for his nap, and he snuggled into bed. Something was underneath his back, and he felt around."Dorothy, can you try to guess what is under me?" Dorothy said nothing, and swam behind the big letter D in her tank. "She must be taking a nap too!" Elmo giggled. He pulled the purple crayon out from under him, and inspected it in his small, red hand. Suddenly everything went black. Elmo didn't even have time to ask 'Who turned out the lights?' before he lost consciousness.

Pyramid Head had a long night ahead of him. He was strolling through Silent Hill, dragging the carcass of a human who had dared fire a shot at him. He had intended to skin the thing, but was too lazy. All at once he dropped it, the red residue staining his hand and smock. The beetles he had raised on meat ate the thing, and even the comes were broken down by the acid the beetles emitted when eating. Pyramid Head swung his sword around, clipping a light post and smashing the rusted remains of a public mailbox. He liked the power, but resented the fact that he has always doing the bidding of the People In Charge. Slowly stalking into a building which he sometimes kept his collection of pink items, Pyramid Head wondered why the usually reliable light was not on. He collapsed on top of a table, breaking it.

"Rusty Spoons" said the hunched over man in the corner, as he rubbed a spoon he had kept for so long. Several finger puppets were in a frying pan in front of him. "Punishment for you sods. You will stay there until the red water comes out. I like it when the red water comes out. Milford Cubical? Are you there? Yes. Stay there Mr. Cubical. You have been bad." The man got up and puttered around his shack. "Since the Great War I have wanted to go to France, and now with those idiots out of the way, you can! Why is everything going all foggy? Where are my-"His monologue was cut off by him falling into a table and cracking his head against the venire.

"Paperwork," Roy sighed as he looked at the stack in front of him. There was no way he could get it all done by the next day. It was simply too much to ask. He looked warily at the other Alchemist and military personal puttering around the office. Some were answering phones; others were wrestling with their own stacks of paper work. Just as Roy was wondering who he could shove the paper work off on, something caught his eye. A spider was hanging off the ceiling in the far corner of the office. It was just the distraction he had wanted for the past few minutes. He went to the other side of the office, intending to deprive the spider of oxygen, and then watch it die. It was not that interesting, and it was not something he would relish, but it was better than paperwork. As Roy stood on the chair, he suddenly felt like something was propelling him forward and making him do a back flip. Everything went black.

The Warden saw Alice on his surveillance screen, and looked at her tight and protruding ass. She was so hot when she brutally beat an inmate for spilling milk on her skirt. He leaned back and adjusted his glasses marveling at the glory of his jail. Nothing could be better than sitting back and watching chaos ensue. An inmate was running through the halls, knifing people and screaming with rage. Jailbot came up behind him, and his body was reduced to nothing more than chunks of meat as Jailbot ripped the man apart. The warden chuckled slightly at his, and then leaned back in his chair more. Mid lean, he fell and crumpled against the window. The warden was in a sea of blackness, gone.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. If you like what you see, then tell me and I'll gladly continue. Any and all negative comments are welcome, and will be taken into account. If this gets some feed back, the next chapter will probably be longer.

~Dustin


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was scared. He woke up to a room full of …things. Arthur had never seen a person before; he had never seen anything like any of the humanoids before him. He rubbed a sore spot on his head and looked around. They were all in a room, with furniture that seemed antique-no, archaic to Arthur. He attributed it to the kind of things that would be seen in the Dracula movies. Itching one of his ears, he looked over at the other people before him.

There was a red creature sitting on the ground crying, obviously too young to hide his emotions and deal with the trauma. Arthur felt like this was the least odd looking of the bunch, so he went over and sat next to the creature, taking off his sweater. It was cold in the windowless medieval room, but the sweater felt damp and he did not like the sensation. He patted the little Red thing absently. "Don't cry," he said with distraction in his own voice. "Everything will be alright." He said, his own voice threatening to crack during the last few words.

"-will be alright." Pyramid Head heard, as he stood, slightly shakily at first. He was massive, and hunched over in the room. His first instinct told him that whoever these people were, they had captured him…somehow managed to hit him from behind and knock him out. But no, he felt no pain. His knife was gone. His beetles were gone. On the defense, he picked up the most leader-like one in the group; the blonde man who was wearing a muscle shirt. He shook the man awake with a giant, pale hand.

Leon kicked the monstrosity before him in the chest, and as the thing reared back, he heard the prepubescent screams of two males behind him. Leon threw a lamp at the giant, and picked up the two fuzzy-screaming-child-beasts, and ran towards…there was no door. There were no windows. Leon halted, and ordered the things behind him.

Roy woke up in what he at first thought was some museum in need of a grant for lighting. He stood, wishing he had the jacket segment of his uniform, as it was a tad chilly. Before, him, he saw a Red Triangle Man being attacked by a blonde guy with two ugly dogs behind him. He looked over to his left, and saw an ugly green…something…get up and start fondling a lamp. One of his eyes twitched, and he exhaled. He would have to stop eating greasy food before going to bed. He sank back down, and watched as the Triangle man walked across the room and did the same.

Leon didn't know what to make of the situation. He crossed his arms, and looked over at the other black haired man in the room.

"Hey, does anyone know what's going on here? I'm hungry, in a room with a bunch of freaks, and I don't even remember accepting a mission…" He said, his voice starting off as a commanding, strong voice, and then trailing off into the voice of a teenager who had just been denied twenty dollars to go to the mall.

Roy stood. "Well, it's obvious to me, that you are all a figment of my subconscious." He said in a pompous tone.

"Oh, this lamp is rather charming, isn't it? Oh yes, this lamp. Yesss," said the green man with the salady fingers.

"Shut up!" The man wearing the Willy Wonka costume with the large glasses cried. He sounded like a spoiled child in need of some sort of discipline.

Pyramid Head stood, taking off his gloved and throwing them on the floor. He was aware of his own stench of blood and iron, and his fearsome visage. "Everything here is old, older than everything in town. Who here passed out before being brought here?" He asked. His was voice deep and gruff.

Arthur stood, trying to act more manly than he really was. "I passed out. I was looking for my lucky pencil." He said, breaking the silence that ensued.

Roy laughed at the faux courage. "What are you? You look like the lovechild of my aunt and a dog." He said, chuckling in a way that made Arthur's face go red.

"I'm an aardvark. You're probably some hairless cat, right?" He said, trying to sound nasty. It came out as a feeble attempt.

Leon raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair. "You're an Aardvark? Where do you…?" He didn't finish his question, as he was confused to the point of physical pain. He rubbed his temples. "I passed out before I woke up. My name is Leon S. Kennedy. I survived raccoon city, and I am one of the United State's most trusted special agents. I was microwaving food before I passed out…" He said, trying to console himself with the facts he did know.

Elmo stood and walked over to the man, patting the nape of his neck. Leon moved over, not knowing what little beast was before him. "My name is Elmo! I live on Sesame Street. I was taking a nap then feel asleep quick and was here. It is important to take naps, so you don't get tired and cranky!" he giggled, which under the circumstances was extremely unnerving.

The Warden stood. "I am the ruler of Superjail, but of course you've all probably heard of me before."

Everyone shook their heads. Gas came from the vent above them, and they all felt woozy. Pyramid Head was the last to pass out, his helmet hitting the ground beside him with a heavy clank.

A/N: So things are probably going to pick up more in a couple chapters. This is just setting the stage for the actual plot. I will take suggestions and stuff. Like I said before, chapters in the future will be longer, once I'm totally sure of what I'm doing.

~Dustin


	3. Chapter 3

Roy awoke with a start. The room smelled foul. The malignant odor seemed to be radiating from one of the corners of the room, Roy, oriented as he was, thought of this corner as the upper left. As his eyes adjusted, and the black speckles faded from his vision he stood. The others seemed to be just regaining consciousness too.

With a slight sway in his step, Roy made his way a couple of feet toward the offensive smell. As it grew stronger, his innards twisted and stomach acid attempted to climb its way up his throat. He could feel the walls of his stomach flexing in an out, and his eyes watered. His mouth opened, and he retched so hard, popped blood vessels appeared on his pale face. Roy gagged so hard his throat burned, and the black spots returned in front of his eyes.

The green man was leaning against the wall, his crusted and congealed organs spread out in front of him. Unspilt vomit lay in his mouth. The sides of his head were caved in, the cracks crusted with a grey matter. He was in an advanced state of decay. Fuzzy bits of unsuspecting white mold lay on his body.

Knife marks were everywhere, but no dried blood was near them. They had been inflicted after the man had bled to death. The damage on the corpse was enough to kill a normal person many times over. It was obvious the man had both shat and pissed himself either before or after dying. At one of his feet laid a note.

"~The Management",

was all it said, in purple ink. It seemed scrawled at first glance, but upon closer inspection, one could see that it was written with a kind of precision. Like someone trying to disguise their handwriting. Roy bent down to pick up the note, but found that he did not have the resolve to.

Pyramid Head awoke to a familiar and somewhat comforting odor. The smell of a revenged, rotting body. He figured what he had experienced before was just some sort of realistic night terror, and that he must be back in Silent Hill. A smile spread across his lips before he opened his eyes, and saw the harsh reality of his situation through the small holes of his mask. He was still in the room, still with the creatures, and still waiting for something to happen, something that made sense. He made the decision to lay down and think.

Leon walked up behind Roy.

"How long were we out? This corpse looks…aged."

"It looks like it's been here at least two months." Roy said, putting his sleeve to his face to block out the rancid smell.

Arthur could only stare at the rotted heap of the green humanoid. He could almost feel the sheltered leans he viewed the world with cracking, and the fluid that is harsh reality seeping in. A cold feeling sent a shudder up his spine, and his legs turned to jelly.

Beside him, Elmo was just waking up. Arthur protectively turned the small red animal toward the wall, and gravely forbade him to look behind him. If Elmo saw the body…Arthur knew it would be bad for a child so young to see something so grotesque.

The Warden saw the body. He took in the sight of the rotting mess before him. He became stimulated. It would not be the first time he had murdered in his sleep. But, somehow he doubted his affiliation with the green man's death. There was no blood on him. No dried seamen on his pantleg. He slunk back into the corner, hoping to remain unseen.

On the table near the middle of the room, there was some bread, two loaves to be exact. And there was some water. Arthur took a little for himself and Elmo, telling him he could move now that the body had been covered by a furry thick rug that had been under an empty dresser.


End file.
